<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Break In The Heat by inukag123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331635">A Break In The Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukag123/pseuds/inukag123'>inukag123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukag123/pseuds/inukag123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The air con's broken on a hot day, you have ice powers, and Lancer knows how to blackmail. (oneshot, drabble, no it's not in second person dw)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Break In The Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based on this comic from tumblr:<br/>zillychu@tumblr@com /post/170853289198</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking into the school felt like an oven.</p>
<p>The heat radiated off of the lockers, the concrete floor, and anywhere near the windows that did nothing to protect from the blazing sun streaming in.</p>
<p>'Oh god, the air conditioning must have died again,' Sam groaned, as Tucker pulled off his hat to fan himself with it. 'Goddamn budget cuts,'</p>
<p>'You're telling me.' Tucker tried to direct some air down the front of his shirt as he fanned. 'I'll bet the unit's fried in the heat, and I'll bet I'll be right behind it.'</p>
<p>They passed the football players in the hall on the way in, who were slouched against the lockers with steaming cold water bottles from their morning practice.</p>
<p>The pair eyed them as they went past, but in the unbearable heat noone could muster the energy to even throw an insult, it seemed.</p>
<p>'Come on,' Tucker started, 'we just have to get to the classroom. Do you think we could sneak out at lunch to get ice cream?'</p>
<p>'That sounds amazing, some freezing cold watermelon sorbet right now,' Sam sighed, already perking slightly at the prospect. Her hand was on the classroom door, and she moved to open it for the pair. 'What kind do you think-oh my god it's so cool in here,'</p>
<p>'I thought the aircon was broken?' Tucker said, pushing his hat back onto his head. 'Oh, Danny?' He noticed the white-haired boy alone in the classroom.</p>
<p>The white-haired boy in question peered over his outstretched arms as he had been slumped forward over the desk, his gloves folded in front of him and his sleeves rolled up.</p>
<p>Sam blinked at him. 'Danny...? Why are you in ghost mode? I thought you hated doing that during school.'</p>
<p>'Plus, someone's going to walk in here in a minute,' Tucker glanced down the hallway behind them, but quickly shut the door again against the heat.</p>
<p>'Lancer said he'd give me detention if I changed back,' Danny muttered. 'He said he'd be back in a minute.'</p>
<p>Sam and Tucker blinked at him for a moment, before nearly leaping upon him. 'What?? Lancer found you out???' Sam exclaimed, at the same time Tucker nearly shouted, 'what the fuck, dude!?'</p>
<p>'Yeah, he caught me yesterday after school. Dragged me straight into his office to sort out a new assignment and homework schedule that's easier to balance so that's cool, but he must've been waiting for me to fly in this morning to beat the heat and now,' he waved a hand blandly at the air around them, and another cool gust emanated from his hand. 'Ice powers. He must've seen it on the news.'</p>
<p>'Eh, you win some you lose some,' Tucker shrugged. 'So does that mean he's going to tell your parents?'</p>
<p>Danny shrugged bitterly. 'He said he wouldn't. He said something like "the irony is crueler than <em>Romeo and Juliet</em>", but, yeah. I didn't get captured in my sleep last night, so that's a good start.'</p>
<p>Sam slung her bag down at the desk beside Danny, and slumped into it. 'Well, it seems to be working out for you, then,'</p>
<p>'I'm not a freaking air conditioner, Sam,' Danny reprimanded sourly. 'I'm supposed to use these powers for <em>good</em>, to protect Amity Park, not run the risk of being caught.'</p>
<p>The three flinched as the door opened again, and Lancer strode into the room, a grin on his face. Lancer shut the door behind him, then tossed a handful of fabric towards Danny.</p>
<p>'Mr. Fenton, you have complete and full permission to wear a hat in my class today.' Lancer said, beaming, as Danny revealed the caught fabric to be a slightly bulky looking beanie. 'In fact, you have complete permission to continue to wear it for as long as the air conditioning is broken. I also got you a shirt, as the outfit is still fairly distinctive.'</p>
<p>'Wait,' Danny said as his friends boggled at the teacher, 'you want me to stay like this <em>during class?'</em></p>
<p>'It's my understanding that if you,' Lancer paused, clearly searching for the words, 'return to human again, then the cool will fade away?'</p>
<p>'With these windows, yeah.' Danny waved a hand at the windows with baking sunlight streaming through. 'I couldn't keep up, that way.'</p>
<p>'I see, I see,' Lancer did not lose stride. 'Then my teasing of detention will continue through to the end of class. I'm sure you'll be able to catch up on your readings while you keep us all from roasting alive?' He dropped the t-shirt on Danny's desk, then moved to the blackboard to start writing.</p>
<p>'Wait, isn't the report due today?' Tucker put forth, as Danny pulled the shirt over his head with a pout.</p>
<p>'Yes, Mr. Foley, as I reminded you last lesson. I have a deal worked out with Mr. Fenton, but for you and Miss. Manson the report is still due today. As will be the assessments and homework going forward. Be warned.' He said, hiding a smile.</p>
<p>'What? That's not fair,' Tucker half-stood from the chair he had sat in. 'Sam and I do just as much work as-'</p>
<p>He was interrupted as other students started to wander in, just as Danny had tucked the rest of his hair under the hat.</p>
<p>'I'm sure that if you have time to be hovering on the edges of Mr. Fenton's work, then you have time to read <em>Sense and Sensibility.</em>' Lancer said dryly over the noise. 'If the situation changes, then we can talk about it, but until then, no "but"s.'</p>
<p>'Oh, what!?' Dash exclaimed as the few football classmates slouched into the classroom. 'Hey Lancer, did you get the aircon fixed in here or what?'</p>
<p>'Ah, Mr. Baxter, yes I would indeed be delighted to received your report right now,' Lancer smiled, extending a beckoning hand as the group sidled past.</p>
<p>'Oh, what? Now?' Dash sighed, though not as much as his friends did as they fell into their blessedly-cool chairs. 'Fine,' he reached into his backpack and shuffled around for the papers. 'Wasn't even that good a book.' His eyes caught sight of Danny. 'Yo, Fenton, what's with the weird getup?'</p>
<p>'Your report, Mr. Baxter,' Lancer cut in, a note in his voice.</p>
<p>Dash tightened his jaw but lowered his eyes to his bag, before producing the report with a flourish. 'Don't see why it's so important to you right this second,'</p>
<p>'Thank you. Now go sit down before I start the class and am forced to mark you as tardy.'</p>
<p>'Sure, sure,' Dash moved on to the back of the classroom, hiking his bag onto his shoulder again.</p>
<p>Lancer exchanged the tiniest glance with Danny, who replied with the smallest smile, before starting the class.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>